forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marsember
| religions = | imports = | exports = Fish, furniture, mustard, perfumes, spices | alignment = | source = FRCS | page = 113 }} Marsember (the City of Spices ) is a metropolis and the busiest port in Cormyr, situated on the west bank of the mouth of the Starwater River. It is based upon trade and lies on sandy islands in swampy terrain, making use of canals that double as open sewers, often causing a stench probem in warm periods, but preventing the water from freezing during the cold periods. Open areas of solid ground are a rarity here. In 1368 DR, the population was as high as 46,000, but is now (as of 1372 DR) reduced to around 36,000. The population swells by up to twenty percent each year during fishing season. Marsember is often shrouded in mist. Trade The main trade in Marsember is spices (giving it the alternate name "City of Spices") and the local merchant companies travel great distances to acquire these substances. The trade has fallen off in recent years. The fish trade is large, with fish being caught in the Lake of Dragons. The port is a builder of ships and Maerun Stoutbold has a large shipbuilding facility here. The Six Coffers Market Priakos is based here. Mustard produced in the uplands of Cormyr is exported in Marsember. Furniture with curved edges and coiled legs, the Marsembian style, and perfumes are produced here. Government Ildool is the crown's representative, but he is not widely trusted, despite being kept in check by local Harpers. Bledrin Scoril and the War Wizard Kyler Blackbone also have a hand in running the city. Lifestyle The sandy islands on which Marsember is built are all connected with bridges, but transport via skiff is common, and they serve as status symbols. The Sea Snake and Thomdor's Fist, two war caravels, are based in Marsember. It is common to wear boots covering the entire leg as well as cloaks and gloves. Dancing is a popular leisure activity. The Thundersword and Illance noble families both have houses in Marsember. Folklore There are many local stories of monsters that live in the marshes surrounding Marsember. Will-o'-wisps have been reported to extinguish, then pose as, lamps in order to lead people astray into the bogs. Legends also surround those who drown in the mouth of the Starwater River, allegedly rising as undead. One of Gondegal's boats sank in the mouth of the river, full of gold, and the corpse of Sissra was floated with much treasure on a blazing riverboat before it sank. Festivals ; The Breaking : A festival to celebrate the breaking of the ice after the cold season. The first ship into the port does not have to pay docking fees for the rest of the year, so this is a hotly contested prize. The celebration lasts a full day and the following night. ; Dragonturtle Day : An annual celebration of the slaying of a huge dragonturtle that lived in the mouth of the Starwater River and posed a great threat. The creature's shell now covers a ceiling in the King's Tower. Military Ayesunder Truesilver is the Warden of the Port and is responsible for the twelve ships (with around 2,200 crew) from the Imperial Navy stationed in Marsember. These ships regularly patrol the Neck, the area of the Dragonmere known for piracy. About 250 new naval crew are recruited each year, using old galleons, including Ansiber's Wrath. There are 3000 Purple Dragons garrisoned here, who are required to learn how to swim, and wear only leather armor with metal helmets to prevent accidental drownings. They patrol the city on skiffs and also act as customs agents. Every few years the soldiers in Marsember are rotated to cut down on corruption. Places of interest Official ; King's Tower : The seat of power and home to the garrison. Clubs ; The Masked Merfolk Inns and taverns ; The Barrelstone Inn ; The Cloven Shield ; The Drowning Flagon ; The Old Oak ; The Roaring Griffon ; The Tankard of Eels Military ; Starwater Keep : The naval base and drydock. Shops ; The Net of Pearls Restaurants ; The Platter of Plenty ; The Wight on a Waterdragon Religion The main temple in the city, Morningmist Hall, is to Lathander, but there are also shrines to Tymora, Umberlee and Waukeen. The shrine to Waukeen has been abandoned but is used for profit by the government. Local laws All mages entering the city must register with Ildool or Bledrin Scoril before sundown. Buildings must be constructed from stone and covered with stucco that must be replaced whenever deemed necessary by a local inspector. Cedar or slate must be used for roofing. Notable inhabitants * Ildool, crown representative * Bledril Scoril * Kyler Blackbone, War Wizard * Ayesunder Truesilver, Warden of the Port * Delthrin the Deadmaster, local necromancer * Filfaeril Stormbillow, sorceress and retired adventurer * Vindala Chalanther, illusionist * Chansobal Dreen, High Morninglord of Lathander History Marsember was originally founded on the Marsember Marsh by smugglers and pirates. Its expansion is attributable to the ease with which goods can be transported north up the Starwater River, making it an excellent site for a port. In 6 DR, it was little more than a marshy port settlement. By 26 DR, there were rumours that Marsember was hit by a plague or a sea monster, causing more trade to head to nearby Suzail. By 376 DR, Marsember had been abandoned twice. It lay in ruins at this time and was used regularly by pirates, but hired adventurers periodically cleared them out. Some time between 376 DR and 432 DR, merchants from Marsember spread a plague to the rest of Cormyr, infecting many in Suzail. Beginning during the reign of King Palaghard II, Marsember has paid for quarry rubble from mines near Tyrluk to be dumped on the seaward side of the sandy islands of which much of the city is comprised, to prevent them being swept into the sea. The city has had problems for many years with dopplegangers, members of the Dragon Cult, illithids, Sembians and the Zhentarim. Notes Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements in Cormyr